Sun Kissed Pink
by Bethy1416
Summary: Tag for Season 6 finale, set straight after the last scene. The progression of Jane and Lisbon's new relationship and perhaps some of the difficulties they discover and battle with. There will be an M rated chapter later in the story due to sexual content. The other chapters are rated T, just to be safe, although it should be okay under K . I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This story has been started and deleted so many times and I've finally created one that is worthy of publishing. The first few chapters are safe for all readers, but there will be one which is rated a little higher due to sexual content. I'll let you know when that chapter comes up! I hope you enjoy :)_

_DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK BELONG TO THE MASTERMIND, BRUNO HELLER._

He leant over the table, his lips still moist. Their somewhat spontaneous display of affection had left them both feeling rather peculiar. It wasn't the typical sensation she'd felt every time her and Marcus had shared something, be it love making or a simple peck on the cheek. As much as Marcus had shown her that she was still able to build a relationship, as she'd often perceived herself as 'too old', she never felt completely comfortable. She remembers the feeling well. It was that strange jump and sudden dive your stomach would do if you were risk taking or doing something you knew you shouldn't be. She'd like to believe that she didn't feel it, sat facing Jane… But she could pick up a small trace of it dancing in her gut. Teresa decided to blame it on the fact that an officer was watching them from the other side of the glass, perhaps willing to share their private life with Abbott...

Jane hadn't felt such an intense force in his chest for at least twelve years. It brought back memories, such wonderful memories, that he'd somehow let slip through the sieve in his brain. He could remember the times when he'd felt this pull with Angela… When they were quietly trying to make the most of Charlotte's nap time or tenderly embracing on the park bench as their child played on the slide. He'd loved her. He loves her. But unfortunately he had to let her go, and it's taken over a decade of grieving to finally achieve that goal. His purpose and attention was now on Teresa, and he still couldn't grasp the truth that he could do this openly with her knowing, rather than disguising it with his own con.

He supported her chin as she carefully did the same back to him and the fine hairs on the back of his fingers felt hers as she gently shook with, what he assumed to be, nervousness. It was like a thread of cotton was being trailed over his fingers resulting in a warm tingle travelling down his spine.

As they were face to face, smiles creeping across their features, they were both finally able to think for the first time since she'd angrily launched the contents of a glass across Jane's face in the Blue Bird restaurant.

Suddenly she pulled away and sat back in her chair, and instinct told him to copy, so he calmly pushed himself up and lowered down into his chair, returning his ankle to the elevated position on the padded seat in front of him. That's when the TSA officer opened the door and walked in with the clipboard as he'd done when Jane was first brought in. He stood at the end of the table, between the two co-workers, and slid the clipboard across the surface so it stopped at Jane's elbow that was resting on the table.

"Sign the starred lines," the officer ordered as Jane appeared to be scanning the paper. He picked up the pen that was lying on top of the page and hurriedly scribbled his scrawl of a signature. Lisbon discreetly leaned closer to get a glance of what this paperwork was containing and what it would mean for Jane's near future. Jail, freedom or fine. Jane returned the pen atop the clipboard and glided it back to the officer. He nodded at Lisbon and then walked back behind the glass to gather other sheets of paper, which may, or may not, be linked to Jane's interference with the plane departure. Patrick leaned into the cushioning on the back of his chair as Lisbon collected her jacket and hand luggage then got up from her seat. Jane watched her rise and his eyes turned to pools of sadness as he assumed she had somewhere better to be.

"Don't look at me like that," she sighed contentedly. He continued to watch her quizzically and she realised that he had no idea what was happening. "Do you have any idea what you just signed for?" She asked, amused.

"Probably a statement saying that I have good health and no excuse for disturbing the airports departures' schedule."

"That was probably one of the first things you signed for when you got here."

"Oh… Then, no. Care to enlighten me, Officer of the Law?"

"Mr Jane, you've been exonerated and discharged from this Transportation Security Administration room with cause to thank Special Agent Dennis Abbott for your acquittal."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her outburst of legal terminology. "I'm free to go?"

"Yes, now let's go."

He got to his feet as she made her way round to his side and offered a shoulder for support. He slid an arm around her shoulders and hobbled to the door, trying not to put too much weight on her in order to keep from hurting her.

When they reached the end of the corridor that specified 'Staff Only', they pushed open the door and the busy buzz of the airport and travellers hit their ears but they kept going until a certain dark skinned agent came walking toward them.

"Teresa," Abbott exclaimed, glancing at Jane and smiling. "The team will be glad to have you back."

"Thank you, Dennis," she replied, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and having to move Jane's arm to a comfier position.

"May I ask what made you change your mind?" He asked. To anyone but Jane it was a merely a question from a concerned friend, but to Jane, it was a smug question originally intended to say 'I told you so'.

Lisbon had considered what she would have to tell everyone, especially her boyf- … fiancé, Marcus. "Pike put a rather stressful amount of pressure on me…" She trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You deserve better, Teresa."

Jane wanted to tell him to 'eff off, but contained his anger, or frustration? a little longer when he remembered that his arm was draped over Teresa's shoulders and he couldn't risk letting her go again.

"Let's keep walking," Jane said. Abbott smirked at him over Lisbon's head as they proceeded past the agent. Jane was able to quickly send him invisible daggers before Lisbon turned to look at him.

When they reached Abbott's car Lisbon helped Jane prop himself up against the already warm black door. Today was going to be hot.

"I'll take Jane's car," she said. "I still have a travel bag in my airport hotel room."

"Where is my car, Jane?"

Jane's features took on a look of thought and he glanced at Abbott.

"I'm unsure…I, uh… Abandoned it- I mean neatly parked, of course, at the front of the doorway. West entrance I believe…"

"And where is it now?" Abbott questioned, starting to get a niggle of impatience. He puts his ass on the line for this pesky consultant and in return he loses his car.

"I'll find out. Where shall I meet you all? Have you packed up at the Blue Bird?" Lisbon asked.

"Our equipment has been sent back to Austin, but team wise, we're all still located in Islamorada."

"I think our room reservations at the Blue Bird end later this morning, last night was the _last _night," Jane said, a hint of disappointment ebbing into his voice.

"No worries, when's the next flight back to Austin?" She asked.

"Well… We were planning on the early six o'clock flight this morning…" Abbott said, glancing at them both and sighing a chuckle. "But we obviously couldn't leave you behind. I'm unsure when the next flight is. Maybe not for a few days. We can see if the FBI can get a helicopter or jet out to us, although I doubt it'll be ready for return flight until tomorrow. Even if it could get here later today."

"We can find a place to stay. Maybe we can ask for a night or two extra back at the inn?" Teresa suggested.

"Don't see why we can't try."

When Abbott and Jane were in the car on the way back to the Blue Bird Inn, Lisbon hurried to her room. The cheap glass of wine sat finished on her bedside table from the night before and she gathered the travelling clothes she'd worn yesterday, scooping them into her bag. She then went back to the security desk and inquired about the car.

Meanwhile, in the car, an eerie silence had swallowed Abbott and Jane. Jane was thankful for this, he knew Abbott wanted answers and more so, the chance to show off his smugness; a character trait Jane had realised his boss enjoyed when necessary.

"Thank you, for getting me out," he dared say. "I don't know what drove me to such a ridiculous act."

Abbott huffed a laugh. "Really? You have _no _idea?"

Jane finally relaxed a little. "Maybe I have a hunch," he smiled.

"I just have one rule about this, Jane."

"What's '_this'_?"

"You're old found, newly voiced, feelings for Lisbon."

"Ah... Right. And what would this rule be?"

"No romantic activities in the break room. In fact, no romantic activities at all during the working day."

Jane considered this for a brief moment and then thought of his response.

"By… Romantic activities-"

"Kissing, sex, nothing that involves sexual contact."

"Okay. Just had to be clear."

"I hope it's crystal."

"Crystal," Jane confirmed.

Lisbon had tracked down the car that was being kept round the side of the airport. She'd lugged her travel bag for at least a mile and a half altogether so far. From going to security, to finally finding the person who had taken responsibility for the car, going to a room to fill out paperwork for the car, to then having to go back to the security desk to retrieve the keys and then having to walk all the way along the side of the airport to the car. It was ridiculous. She just wanted the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbott and Jane arrived at the inn and managed to get him inside to the restaurant again, where they raised his foot and got a hard drink down their necks. The waiter collected some ice for his ankle and he sat there waiting for Teresa to come through the door, a glass of the island's legendary cider held in his hand.

She reached the inn about an hour or so after Jane and Abbott. She parked the car, grabbed her hand luggage bag and walked to the reception. She decided her best bet to go looking for Jane first was the restaurant and bar that was just across the hall from the reception desk. She stood in the threshold and enjoyed the sight of hungry residents eating, drinking, socializing and being happy on vacation. Jane noticed her and just studied her for a few seconds, watching as she looked over the atmospheric scene. Clinking of glasses and cutlery on china plates, a constant hum of chatter and small talk, seemingly distant laughs and the scent of freshly baked bread, from the complimentary basket of bread rolls you receive before your meal. He tried to stand, to catch her attention and settled for a brief standing before crouching and waving. She noticed him, more to the point she noticed his head of dirty blonde curls bob above the ocean of people. She went over, weaving in and out of tables and waiters, dodging chairs as they're pushed back by unaware guests. She finally reached his table that was at the back, in the corner. She helped him readjust the ice, as he was struggling to reach and then sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Where's Abbott?" She asked.

"He left half an hour ago. Something about meeting Fischer and Cho for food."

"Why didn't they eat here?" She frowned but letting out a chuckle.

"I think it's a little too expensive for their tastes. Besides, Abbott didn't want to be here when you got here."

Her eyes widened and she shuffled forward in her seat so she was leaning against the table. Seeing her panic-stricken face he realised how that must have sounded.

"Oh, no! It's nothing personal, he knew we parted on bad terms and didn't want to wait around to see if the awkwardness was going to unfold." It wasn't a complete lie. Abbott had left, most probably because he didn't want to get in their way. Whether it was awkward or extremely romantic. They had plenty of things they needed to talk about.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Are we having a meal as well?" She didn't want or mean to sound suggestive, her stomach was starting to ache. Walking with a travel bag for all that time, combined with the absence of breakfast was starting to have an impact.

"If you wish to dine, then I shall dine with you," he grinned.

They ordered a meal each and Teresa got a glass of cider, and another for Jane, after she'd taken a sip from his as a taster.

"I didn't pitch you as a cider lover," Jane began.

"Normally a beer in my hand is good enough," she smiled, taking another gulp from her glass. "How's the ankle now?" She nodded toward his extended leg.

"The ice has reduced the chance of swelling. I'm hoping I'll be able to walk on it tomorrow."

"Good… Any news on a flight?"

"Abbott's requested a mode of air transport, although I can't see it getting here today. I hope it doesn't. I like it here."

"You and beaches, a pairing I wouldn't dare argue with."

He laughed and dropped his head back, smiling and shaking his head. "You're sweet."

She swallowed another mouthful and returned her glass, still half full, to the table and leant back as a waiter placed a plate in front of her. Jane's food arrived a few seconds later and they both began eating.

"You realise this is weird, right?" She smiled.

"Is this Teresa talking, or the cider?"

"I don't know. But they both agree that this is weird."

"Us?"

"The entire situation."

"Maybe that's because we haven't discussed some issues? Some things have been left unsaid and unexplained."

Her body was still and she sat quietly, their eyes locking.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?" She pleaded.

"Procrastinating will make it worse…"

"I never procrastinate, just let me have this one time."

He saw the desperate longing in her eyes for his understanding and he wanted to feel her body, tell her she can have all the time he can offer from his life, but he knew that that's not how the world works…

"We'll talk when we get back?"

"Sure…" She nodded, uncertain and scared. The ache in her stomach from hunger was now replaced with an ache of guiltiness, a nauseating wave crashing against her insides. She'd told Pike yes…. She'd said yes… What order does she go about telling people? Telling Pike no, and then informing Jane that her and Marcus are officially over? Or having Jane to support her whilst she tells Marcus it's off? Would Jane accept it? Or would he fly off the deep end?

She placed her knife and fork together on her almost empty plate.

"Are you not hungry?.." He asked, worried?

"I think I probably ate too fast."

"I'm sorry…" He said, noticing she was lying. "I…"

"I understand… We do have things to voice. Both of us, I'm sure."

He'd finished his meal just before she'd stopped eating and was taking a sip of his drink every couple of minutes, draining the glass.

"I'll get the bill," he murmured, standing up and wanting so desperately to lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I can pay for mine-"

"Hey. I'm allowed to buy a lady a meal, especially somebody that deserves one."

She smiled politely, gratefully, and watched as he removed the ice and hobbled to the counter. She slipped into a frenzied trance as her mind pounded and skipped with everything she couldn't control for much longer.

When he returned he had a slightly rosier appearance. "We've got rooms for tonight," he smiled, holding a pair of keys. He threw one up in the air and she caught it in her cupped palms.

"Any plans for this afternoon?" She asked.

"What were you thinking of doing?"

"Originally, it was thinking of where I'd have to get my coffee from every morning, but now that's not a problem I should be concerning myself with. So? Oh… I'm going to grab my bag from the car, but then we can figure something out."

Lisbon left to get her travel bag from the trunk of the car and appeared again just moments later.

"I'm just going to take this up to my room," she informed him.

"Yeah, sure. I'm… Just going to hang around down here…" He signalled to his ankle.

"I'll be quick."

She got to her room, unlocked it, then shut the door and gently banged her head back against the wood. She hurled her bag so it landed a little further into the room. The cleaner had come round but the dresses were still displayed on the bed, their colours altering as the sun danced between the leaves of the trees outside her window.

She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. This is not going how she'd imagined it would.

She abandoned her bag and left the room. She saw him wandering near the window looking out over the inn's little patch of beach.

"You want to go?" She asked over his shoulder. His face lightened at the sound of her voice and he turned to her, smiling.

"What?.." She questioned, eyes wide.

"You. You little beauty."

She grunted incredulously.

He somewhat hurriedly slid his hand behind her neck, scrunching her hair in his grip and therapeutically pressed his lips to hers, gently sucking at her bottom lip. Her reaction time was slow but she joined his meditation. He caressed her tongue with his, their lips moving in sync.

"Let's go to the beach…" He moaned into her mouth. They pulled away, darting in for a final peck and then he pressed a hand into the small of her back and guided her in the direction of the front doors. His ankle was drastically better but he still had a slight limp. Couples were lying on side by side sun loungers with the beautiful view of the ocean, shoulders reddening from the glare of the sun.

They dawdled across the sand, shoes swinging loosely from their hooked fingers, Jane's wooly socks spilling out over the tops of his shoes. They reached the edge where the dry sand met the solid, wet sand. Jane dropped his shoes onto a little mound of soft sand, flattening it and creating a little crater. He began taking off toward the sea.

"Race you to the ocean!" He tagged her on the shoulder. She went full speed, chasing him down the beach, dropping her shoes just a few metres from his. Her sun-kissed curls waving behind her, twisting into little wisps. She sped up to him and a grin flickered across her face as she fell into step beside him. She watched their bare feet, imprinting footsteps in the damp sand as their arms powered them forward, his suit jacket flapping in the sea wind. Suddenly water started splashing up her leg, dark drops clear on her skinny jeans. She tried to slow but the momentum pushed her and her feet staggered in the deepening water that was edging its way up to her knee. Jane's legs were no longer beside her and she managed to stop before the water got any higher than just below her knee. He walked out to her, trying the wading through water technique before lifting his feet out of the water each step. He'd rolled his trouser legs up although the waves still dampened them as they curved and then broke. He took Teresa's hands and intertwined their fingers lifting them up to shoulder height… Well, her shoulder height. He guided her closer to him and lowered his head to take her lips in his. She opened willingly and he eagerly snaked his tongue into her mouth. Their actions became desperate, their heads being forced closer even though there was nowhere for them to go. He retracted his lips, much to her disappointment and started kissing and softly licking her cheek, a light hint of sea salt tingling his taste buds. He trailed a path of kisses down to her neck and started leaving delicate pecks. He reached the sensitive area of skin, beneath her earlobe and placed his lips there, running his tongue over her almost silky smooth skin. She sighed into his ear, her breath catching in her throat and a quiet moan slipped into the air and he knew he had to do something about the pressure he was feeling in his pants. He didn't know how to request they go somewhere private, what if she didn't want to? He desperately wanted to please her, and not just sexually.

He pulled away, cupping her face in his hands. She got dragged back from her daydream as he leant forward and kissed her forehead. Her breathing was still unsteady and she had a burning desire in her core. But was he ready for any major developments in their relationship? She wasn't sure herself…

"Do you need to sit down?.." She whispered, her voice lost in the affection.

"Come with me?" He asked.

She silently obeyed and he held her hand to support her with the force of the crashing waves. When they reached the sand, where gentle puddles of water licked at their feet their hands remained linked, casually swinging in time with their steps. Lisbon bent down to pick up her shoes and he stopped to wait, holding out his hand for her to retake. When they got to the soft sand, where his shoes sat patiently, he crouched then rolled back, stretching his arms over his head. She dropped to her knees and watched him. He saw her silhouette, curls swaying with the breeze.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She stayed silent for a brief moment, thinking carefully about her response.

"I want to tell you something…"

He sat up, giving her his full attention.

"Don't butt in," she ordered sternly. He nodded. "We're both acting really peculiar, just

because our relationship title has changed and I prefer us the way we were before."

Jane was surprised. He wasn't sure if she was ending what they had, or did they have anything?

"Can you… You elaborate?" He requested.

"I feel that we're trying to act differently with each other simply because we've exchanged words of non-platonic love."

He shuffled forward so he was sat beside her on the sand in a kissing seat position.

"Teresa, I don't want you to change. At all. And I'm extremely out of practice, as you can see."

"Hey, you're doing just fine," she smiled, wanting to reassure him.

"Then let's keep going? We can figure things out as we go along."

She felt the atmosphere and tension between them shift completely and she was comfortable again.

"Let's keep going."

They returned to the inn a half hour later, the evening rapidly approaching and their stomachs grumbling for food yet again. The sea air had made them have quite the appetite.

Jane's cell rang as he sat on the couch in his room, Teresa using his bathroom.

"Hello?" He said, already aware it was Abbott calling.

"Jane, are you busy?" His smirk coming through in his tone.

"What's up?"

"We're inviting you, and Lisbon, out to dinner with us tonight."

As if on schedule Teresa walked through the bathroom door. Jane covered the microphone with his palm.

"The team have invited us out tonight, for a meal. Do you want to go?" He informed.

"I'm up for it if you are?"

Jane beamed at her and held the phone to his ear again.

"Sure, we'll join you."

"Great. Seven o'clock at the Lorelei Restaurant."

"Very well, see you then." He hung up. He pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to her, sliding his arms around her waist not being able to believe that he now had her all to himself. "We have a reservation for tonight," he smiled as he kissed her. Their lips smirking as they pressed onto each other. She put her small hands on the back of his head and pushed him closer to her, one hand gliding down his spine. He slid one hand from her waist and rested it gently on her ass, after all these years of watching it sashay around offices and wiggle in dresses, he finally managed to feel what he'd imagined on so many occasions. He bunched up her hair that had the subtle scent of sea salt and he could feel her legs tremble for a second. Their mouths were searching desperately for whatever they could latch onto and he steadily guided her to the nearest piece of furniture as his ankle was starting to play up again. They accidentally stumbled against the wall but weren't distracted and her legs knocked the back of the armchair. She grabbed the lapels on his jacket as she almost fell over the top of the chair. He pulled her closer to him, their lips only briefly losing contact then lifted her so her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His ankle was crying for relief at this point but he made it to the couch where he gently placed her and then kneeled in front of her. She had to lower her head this time and licked his bottom lip. She leant back on the sofa and pulled him up with her so his bad leg was perched on the soft cushioning and the other was supporting him as he towered above her. He started sprinkling her collarbone with delicate pecks and she undid the top buttons of his shirt then her fingers slowed and she was wondering what she was doing. He was unaware of her sudden change of heart and kept kissing her, travelling up her neck.

She didn't want him to put himself through this if he was only doing it to please her. What if he wasn't ready to have such intimacy? It took him ten years to grieve, and he's made a lot of progress in such a short time in regards to his relationships. Maybe this will be too much?

She then realised he was watching her with an expression of pure concern. "Are you okay?.." He asked.

She nodded and smiled, not very convincingly. He'd moved so that he was sat beside her, a hand resting comfortingly on her thigh. "I just went a bit dizzy, it'll pass."

He went along with her lies, trying to understand that she may not be ready yet.

"We don't have to go out tonight," he said.

"No, no, I want to. We need to go, or we'll be late." She patted his chest aside and got up from the couch. They had plenty of time, but he respected her attempt at covering the awkwardness.

He buttoned the couple of buttons on his shirt again, leaving the top one undone as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Just wanted to make it clear that Lorelei Cabana Bar and Restaurant is actually a place in Islamorada. When I found it I just had to include it! This chapter is still a lower rating. Enjoy!_

They were on their way to dinner, just the two of them in the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, realising she didn't have the slightest idea where they were to be dining that evening.

"Abbott arranged it. Lorelei Restaurant."

She glanced over at him from her seat on the passenger side to see if he showed any legible expression.

"I'm perfectly alright with it, Teresa. No flashbacks, no pain, no psychopathic thoughts." She was used to him discarding his feelings, so his sarcasm to hide them was rather ordinary to her.

"I didn't say anything!" She beamed.

"Ah, but you were thinking it, my dear." He casually looked over at her then returned his eyes to the road. "A fellow guest at the inn ate there yesterday. Said it was, 'The Pulse of Islamorada'."

"That good, huh?" She said.

"Lorelei Cabana Bar and Restaurant. They have live entertainment some nights whilst the sun sets over Florida Bay. It should be lovely."

"Is it expensive?"

"Apparently it's worth the bill, the man said."

"I thought Abbott was a man of comfort rather than luxury?"

"He can be quite misleading."

Her brows furrow as she wonders what he means.

When they finally arrive at the restaurant they're ten minutes early but they head in anyway so they could order a drink.

"I'm going to do something you're not going to like," he informed her. Her attention was snapped to him and her eyes widened threateningly as she stood at the bar glaring at him. He stretched a hand out and gently ironed out the little line between her brows. "I'm going to buy you dinner tonight."

"But you bought lunch-"

"Yes, I bought lunch, and I'm going to buy you dinner too. I take no complaints or refusals."

She held her gaze on him, a playful scowl challenging his weakness.

"Please don't pull that face," he quipped. "It's too sweet."

She turned back to the bar and slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"I'll make it up to you," he began. "You can buy drinks."

She couldn't help but let a smile grace her features. "You have redeemed yourself."

"I have never met a woman willing to part with her money."

"Let me just remind you, I have made my way alone in this world. I've got a bank account, with a reasonable source of money, and apart from the odd drink, I spend it wisely."

"And that is a respectable achievement in itself. But who's to say that drinking is not a wise way to spend money? Treat yourself every once in a while, Lisbon."

"I do," she smirked, and then took her drink into the dining area where she walked to a table already occupied by Abbott and Fischer. He tilted his head - keen to find out what it is she does for fun - and then followed shortly behind.

Cho arrived shortly after them, lacking conversation as usual. They drank and scanned the menus, deciding on what appetizer they wanted to line their stomachs.

Jane sat beside Lisbon, and Fischer sat beside her on their circular table, making conversation so much easier. Abbott was placed between Fischer and Cho, each looking different in their summer clothing. Cho in a t-shirt and jeans, Abbott in a plain shirt hanging loose from a pair of knee-length shorts and Fischer looking splendid in a floaty summer dress. Wylie had unfortunately stayed behind in Austin with his high-tech equipment. Teresa had quickly changed earlier, out of her sea-soaked jeans and into a pair of denim shorts that cut off midway down her thigh, pleasing Jane more than she realised. She had her sunglasses propped atop her crown of brunette locks, pushing the wispy curls back off her face.

Abbott and Cho had taken up a conversation of their own, something about boxing and Fischer sat quietly, taking in the atmosphere and reading the menu, joining the conversation when she had a relevant point.

"I'm unsure what to have," Jane stated quietly to Lisbon.

"Me too… It all sounds so nice."

"What's tickling your fancy?"

"Are you having a starter?"

"Perhaps. Will you be having one?"

"If I do it'll have to be something light."

"I agree. Let's share."

She didn't see why this would be a problem. It wouldn't be the first time they'd shared food, and probably not the last.

"Pass me your finger," he said. She looked confused but held out her hand nevertheless. He gently picked it up and bent all of her fingers into a fist apart from her index one.

"Now close your eyes."

She did so.

"I'm going to hold out the menu, and you're going to point at the page, we'll order whatever your finger lands on."

"No pressure," she joked, her eyes remaining closed. He picked up the menu and she took a stab in the dark.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. She snapped one eyelid open, a smile playing at her face, and then revealed the other dazzling pool of emerald.

"Mozzarella Sticks."

"Mmm mmm," he agreed, childishly licking his lips, causing a reaction in her she was not expecting.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled, hoping her reaction, to her reaction, was covered quick enough.

"What're you having?" Fischer asked, leaning in to talk with Lisbon and Jane.

It turns out Abbott and Cho shared a plate of Buffalo Chicken Wings with a medium strength sauce, that turned out to be hotter and spicier than either of them were expecting. Fischer had dipped her pinky finger into the sauce and refused to have any more. Patrick and Teresa shared the mozzarella sticks and Kim was offered, and accepted one. She didn't have a starter.

They then ordered a main meal, which they all chose far easier than the appetizer and they maintained small talk until their food arrived. Jane and Lisbon had not earned any odd looks or peculiar glances from their colleagues, although Jane had no doubt that at least Fischer knew. Cho may find it hard to believe that his ex boss and team consultant had engaged in physical contact more than just friendly hugs on rare occasions.

When they had all finished their meal, conversation being absent for the most part, they all decided to go outside and enjoy the view over the bay. The restaurant had a wooden platform attached that provided an excellent sight of the sea and, on a clear day, beyond. They gathered their drinks, or ordered fresh ones and happily walked out onto the busy platform lit with fairy lights in paper lanterns. It was just past sunset so the sky still had a warm glow as it captured the remaining sunlight. A few stars were just visible, but Jane was unsure on how many they'd be able to see out there, they could still be too close to the city or other sources of a glare.

"I was on the phone with the head of transport earlier today and he said he can get a jet out to us tomorrow noon, ready to leave by four thirty," Abbott told us all.

"What time do you want us on the plane?" Fischer asked.

"I'd like you all to be there by three thirty, just in case there's a chance of an early departure."

"We'll be there," Lisbon confirmed, with a professional nod of her head.

They were sat in plastic outdoor chairs, the serene rush of the water relaxing them all. The evening had come and gone and the temperature was dropping, although far from cold. Jane quietly watched as Teresa interacted with the conversation, laughing and sometimes offering insights, more often sarcastic than serious. He still couldn't believe, and understand, what he'd done. He'd admitted his love for her, and she'd done the same, although not in so many words. Her choice of leaving the plane before departure reassured him that her feelings were genuine as well.

An hour later all glasses and bottles were drained and weariness was beginning to show on their faces. The night was pressing on, time moving forward, and they all walked to the parking lot, having paid for the bill.

"Do you both have accommodation for tonight?" Fischer asked Jane and Lisbon.

"We managed to extend our room reservations at Blue Bird Inn," Jane announced, Teresa accidentally bumping into his arm as she walked.

"Where are you staying?" She asked Fischer.

"The three of us managed to find a bed and breakfast, although don't be surprised if one of us turn up at your rooms, wanting to stay. Cho and Abbott are having to share." She smirked, as the two men strolled on ahead, unaware they were being talked about.

"Cho won't mind, he had to share with Rigsby once, and that was in a car for a stakeout," Teresa said, chuckling at the memory.

"Oh, was that the time when Grace was lumbered with Rigsby for all stakeouts for the following three weeks?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah! She wasn't too pleased either, but she loved him. His irritating habits weren't as frustrating for her."

"You two are surprisingly different when out of work, not to mention after having a few drinks!" Kim said, making them all smile. "Enjoy the rest of your night, and see you tomorrow!"

"And you."

"You too," Lisbon said, in time with Jane.

Kim took off after the men, running impressively fast in a dress.

Jane and Lisbon reached their car, the rest of the team just shadows in the corner of the gravel yard, next to their two cars. Teresa and Jane both had a reasonable amount of alcohol inside them, but not enough to classify them as drunk. In fact, they'd seem perfectly sober walking down a street, but they'd become a little silly, perhaps giddy, and they were both feeling far more relaxed and comfortable with each other. They shared a hot kiss before he tapped her ass and she clambered into the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** So it took time for my courage to get to a point where I thought 'Just go for it.' I have been extremely anxious about posting this, as it's a completely new experience for me! **This chapter is M rated.** Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with this type of stuff. This chapter is not important for the storyline, so doesn't have to be read in order to understand the rest of the fic. To those who read it, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Please bare in mind that I've never done this before and the events are not based on personal experience._

When they got back to the inn the lobby was dimly lit and practically empty, only two tables were still occupied in the restaurant. They climbed the stairs, Jane's ankle just feeling discomfort rather than pain - some may label it as a miraculous recovery. When they arrived at Lisbon's door she scrambled around for her key, searching her pockets. She finally withdrew it from the back pocket of her shorts and twisted it in the lock. He passionately kissed her, pressing her to the wall beside the door. Between kisses her breathing was laboured and she only just managed to speak.

"Jane…" She breathed heavily.

"I'm here," he whispered before enjoying the sensation of his lips massaging hers.

"We don't… have to…" It was becoming more and more difficult for her to summon the energy to pull away in order to speak.

"... I want you…"

That was all it took to persuade her that her doubts earlier had been unnecessary. She pushed open her room's door and walked them inside, letting it slam shut behind them.

He pinned her against one of the ocean blue walls and cupped her face in his moistening palms. Her hands ravenously followed the hem of his shirt that hung loosely over his hips until she managed to wedge her hands between their close abdomens and start unbuttoning his shirt. He trailed hot kisses down her neck, gently licking that spot just below her earlobe. She'd somehow, much to her surprise, managed to completely undo his shirt whilst his playful torture went on.

He moved onto her collarbone, a small triangle of tongue peeking out from between his kiss beaten lips. The cool night air sticking to the paths of damp skin along her neck and further down to just above her breasts. She took his hands and he let her lead them where she wished, he'd do anything for her.

She placed them on her hips and curled his fingers around the bottom of her t-shirt whilst his mouth was latched onto hers again. He reluctantly made his feet step back a few inches so he had space to pull the top over her head. He watched as it revealed her creamy bosoms enticingly encased in the average white t-shirt bra, although they were soon gone from his sight as she took his lips in hers. A sudden wave of desire caused him to push her forcefully, yet passionately, against the wall again. She harshly snapped her mouth away, her back curved and shoulders hunched.

"It's cold," she murmured huskily, and then continued their buss, keeping her bare skin from the wall. He wrapped his arms around her and held his hands across her naked back, covering the majority of it.

She realised the ball was in her court now, and she turned them around so he was pressed tightly against the chilled wall. She took his collar in her petite hands and dragged it down over his shoulders. He grimaced as the stone cold surface hit his skin and he smirked against her lips. He managed to slip out from between the hot and cold and dragged her by her upper arms across the room to the bed. She slid his shirt the rest of the way off, allowing it to drop to the floor and he pulled her down on top of him, the springs causing them to bounce a little. He scooped her flow of hair from around her shoulders and bunched it up in his hand so he could see her face. She'd moved to sit on his thighs, straddling him so her knees were tucked neatly at his waist. He rested his free hand on one of them and soothingly ran his thumb back and for.

"Take your shorts off," he whispered, igniting a flicker of excitement in her and he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. He also caught sight of the flash of anxiety that darted across her face.

He didn't realise this was such a huge leap for her, didn't think she'd be so cautious and nervous. "I love you…" He reassured her. "... I love you." The words seemed foreign on his tongue.

She smiled sweetly at his statement of adoration and fiddled with a tassel that was attached to the blanket beneath him.

"Let me do it?.." He requested. Her lashes dabbled her cheekbones and she nodded in agreement. He let go of her hair, which cascaded over her shoulders again, and propped himself up on his elbows, reaching forward to undo the brass button on her shorts. He then held her safely as he wriggled into a sitting position. She wrapped her legs around his hips, scooting closer to place a soft kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes, relishing her touch and she smoothed a thumb over his bottom lip.

"I love you," she whispered, almost inaudibly. A wide smile spread across his face and the fire in her pit danced with life again. Her confidence stepped out from behind the mental barricade and she unzipped her shorts. At the grainy sound of her zipper he opened his eyes with a revived burning passion and placed his hands on her hips. He lowered her onto the bed beside him and slid the shorts far enough down her legs that she was then able to kick them off, sending them to the middle of the room. She immediately reached for the fasten of his trousers and he didn't stop her. He knelt at her side and she wiggled them down as far as his bent knees. He fell onto his back and started flapping his legs in the air, attempting to free his legs, which earned hysteric giggles from the beautiful woman he was about to make love to.

When his trousers finally crumpled in a pile on the floor he rolled to his side and saw her eyes, shiny with tears of laughter, gazing at him. Their colours were more vibrant and contained more lust than he thought she had. She swallowed and breathed out.

"Are you alright?" She checked.

"I'm wonderful…"

He took to her lips once again and managed to multitask; getting himself on top of her.

"You're beautiful," he told her between kisses. "So, so beautiful."

His hand crawled over her stomach and gently stroked the smooth material of her bra.

"Will you let me, Teresa?" He asked patiently.

"I'm trusting you…" She murmured, shocked her body had not yet grown immune to his charm and air of reassurance.

She sat up so he had access to the clasp and he unfastened it with the greatest of elegance, returning his attention to the front before he removed the straps from her shoulders. She'd feared, and risked, feeling exposed but she felt comfortable and safe as he carefully handled her.

He gently lay her back down, and began trailing moist kisses across her collarbone and toward her breasts. Her pulse quickened and her insides felt like they were shaking as he planted a kiss at the top of her cleavage.

"Don't fool with me," she breathed. He traced her hardening tips with his thumbs and gently kissed each one, aware that her hands were gripping to the blanket beneath them, balled into fists. He didn't want her to finish yet.

Her chest raised and lowered rhythmically as he lightly brushed his hand up her thigh and her legs instinctively tried to spread apart.

"Please," she began. "Stop messing with me…" Her core was pulsing in desperate need for him.

He smirked mischievously and slid a finger into the elastic of her panties, stretching it down. She raised her hips and he removed the garment, making sure to trail a finger along the inside of her thigh on the way, earning a little whimper from Teresa. She flung the underwear onto the floor with her leg and decided she wanted to take charge. She rolled them over, giving her the dominating place of being on top.

She snapped the elastic of his underwear against his tummy and dragged them down past his knees. He managed to lift his feet out of them and leave them on the end of the bed. She wasn't sure what she was expecting in regards to the contents of his underwear, but he would certainly challenge her.

She began by playing his game; Stroking and teasing, but never letting it go far enough.

"We've had our fun," he pleaded.

She held a finger to his lips and he kissed it.

"Normally I'd argue… But I need you…"

"Then let's keep going…" He repeated their little promise from earlier.

She wasn't completely sure what she was doing, she'd never experimented with it this way before. "Go on, Teresa…" He begged, the pressure of his hard on becoming strenuous and uncomfortable.

She lowered herself on to him, slowly at first so she could familiarise herself with the angle and his size.

"God…" She huffed and he soothingly rubbed her arm.

"I'm patient…" He informed her, letting her know that she could take her time. She raised herself and moved so that she fell on the bed next to him.

"I… want you-"

He understood and took his place above then carefully dipped into her, watching her face to make sure she wasn't in uncomfortable pain. He pulled out and then did it again, forcing himself in deeper as her breathing rate increased. He repeated this, sinking further in each time. He kissed her and then placed his warm mouth over one nipple, playfully running his tongue across it. He knew she was near so he detached his mouth and pushed in as deep as he could. Her breath got caught in her throat and she bucked her hips to meet his, creating a powerful thrust.

Her back arched as her fists tightened and her walls contracted around him, making it extremely difficult for him to keep moving.

"Patrick…" She sighed out, her eyes closed and hand searching for his arm.

"Shh…" He lulled into her ear, gripping her hand in his.

A bit later she'd nearly recovered and insisted upon finishing him. She persuaded him and he rolled them both over, still linked as one. She started moving her hips, in an almost grinding fashion, and pushed him in to her full extent. She repeated this, finding the right spot inside and hitting it with every stroke. Soon, he was patting her arm, trying to warn her of his arrival but she continued riding him whilst he emptied into her. He grunted out her name and she hit her climax again, whimpering from the overwhelming act...


	5. Chapter 5

Lisbon woke up, the sun dazzling her sleep-sensitive eyes. The morning light was bright, but the air was fresh, clinging to her cool skin. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes and turned her head to familiarise herself with the scene she was unaware of being in. When she managed to gain the energy to lift her head high enough to see past the end of the bed she saw the discarded clothes and remembered what had happened. Any symptoms of a hangover were absent, although she had limited her alcohol intake the night before, her cop instinct being responsible.

She snapped her attention to Jane, swaddled in sheets facing away from her. His curls weren't settled in the usual tamed style and they seemed almost golden against the white pillow. She glanced down at her own body, the striped blanket they were lying on top of during their night was now lazily draped across her body, revealing the majority of her left leg and the smooth curve of her hip. She threw her arms behind her head and gazed up at the ceiling. Patterns and swirls were engraved in the thick cream paint. She tilted her head to a comfier place and played with the focus of her eyes; Looking at her arm and then to the balcony doors across the room. She was fascinated by that for a few minutes, then got distracted by the intriguing canopy of green leaves and tropical coloured flowers above the outdoor furniture on the other side of the glass doors.

She sighed.

And again.

then brought down her arms and felt comforted by the warmth on them from her stomach.

"Jane?.." She whispered to herself as her thoughts started overwhelming her. She'd made love with Jane. _Patrick Jane_. Her consultant! After a decade long friendship that even lasted through a two-year separation, with a distance between them that they'd not realised the extent of.

"Lisbon?" He replied, sounding alert. He rolled over and rested his head on his hands that were tucked beneath him, facing her.

"Did I wake you?"

He smiled softly and gazed at her lovingly as the events of a few hours ago graced his mind for the first time. "No…"

She was unsure what to say and looked back at the ceiling.

He shuffled over to her and draped some of the sheet on her.

"Don't worry…" He mumbled as he slid an arm beneath her neck and she adjusted her head's position. He nuzzled his lips into her sweet brown hair and planted a kiss just above her forehead.

"I'm not worrying," she stated.

"Well, in that case then…" He sprang up so he could see her and darted forward, kissing her and carefully sucking her lips.

"You're like that then, huh?" She said, gasping for air.

"I'm like that," he confirmed.

When they'd both showered, no matter how many times they interrupted each other, they still managed to order room service in time. It was a close call, but the kitchen staff were all too familiar and prepared for the situation and had breakfast sent up to them. Patrick had wanted to go down and inspect the options, but he was happy to sit on the balcony with Teresa, eating their deliciously cooked English Breakfast, without much persuasion.

"I haven't had morning sex in a very long time," he grinned, piling baked beans onto a slice of buttered toast.

"What about in the shower?" She teased.

"Every morning."

She stopped mid chew and glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"In my mind," he added. "With you, of course."

"Seriously?" She asked once finishing her mouthful, surprised yet chuckling at the same time.

"Seriously," he laughed. "I mean, only the past few months. Especially when I was away, with no one able to understand me, a guy gets lonely after a while."

"No doubt…" she smirked.

"I get the feeling that I've said too much."

"Perhaps." She threw him a grin and he knew she wasn't at all embarrassed or bothered, merely smug.

They continued eating whilst enjoying the view of the ocean and luscious scenery.

"What did you mean yesterday? When you said you do treat yourself," he asked.

She started smiling again, loving how she had outsmart him.

"That's for me to know."

"I just told you about my shower routine, I think you owe me a secret!"

"Oh really?" She smirked, this was really getting to him. "I was trying to make a point. I can have a good time, I'm just careful when choosing that time."

"I need more than that," he said playfully.

"I know what you're thinking…"

She grinned and he grinned back. "Can you blame me?" He asked.

"I can drink. I can socialize and I can also do... That."

"So what I was thinking wasn't completely ridiculous."

"And I'm sure I can figure out this week's shower routine," she joked.

"Just because you've admitted to pleasuring yourself, doesn't mean I'll go away and focus on that every time I shower."

"Okay, let's stop this conversation," she laughed, although slightly embarrassed.

"I won't have to fantasize in the shower…" he muttered under his breath.

"Let's _stop_ the conversation."

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled over at him and then went back to eating breakfast.

They coped with brushing their teeth and packing their bags without stopping for quick satisfaction and handed their keys into reception. Their attitude towards each other and their relationship had completely changed, and they both wondered how making love, somewhat an obvious act, was a cure for their awkwardness. It had been special, completely personal, but neither of them had expected it to alter so quickly.

He wanted to be gentlemanly, to carry her bag and help her with things that might not necessarily require any help, but he knew he was going to have to share the role with her. She was very independent. _Very_ independent. And he was aware of that, respected it even, but it was going to take some getting used to. She was far more unpredictable than he thought. One minute she'd insist upon doing things herself, the next she was vulnerable and wanting guidance, no clear answers or a reason why. She was difficult to understand. A hundred percent worth it, but it didn't make knowing her much easier. She had opened up to him, in more ways than one, and she had revealed a secret or two but nothing that could help him understand her. He also knew that it had taken merely a second for her to build a barrier, and she still has it decades later, even through adulthood.

They returned their cars to the rental agency luckily located just off the coastal road. The palm trees with their aura of sunny holiday adventures lifted the morale of the travellers, and not even the locals had grown immune to the atmospheric benefits the tropical plants brought to their small slice of heaven. The background noise of waves crashing and people enjoying whatever it is they came to the beach for. The little ring of the cash register in the nearby ice cream shack and the rev of engines from the parking lot as people pulled off in a rental, sailing toward their destination in this somewhat foreign happy land. It reminded Jane of the months, years, he had been gone. When Teresa was not by his side and had only the surprisingly heavy fortune of time for company. That's when he took her in his arms, as they stood on the path overlooking the beach, and showed his love for her. Kissed her and bared his private, intimate side he'd only ever revealed to one person, a long time ago. She wasn't immediately aware of this act but then she somehow noticed things were different between them now. They'd never be the same as they were before. They'd have the friendship and continuous banter they'd nearly always shared, but they'd also have the pleasure and adoration, the romance and not to mention their worst arguments were yet to drop down on them. But they'd always find a way through, or at least they were willing to accept that when the time would rise.

Until then,  
"There's ice cream!" She said.


End file.
